This is an application for the Institutional Development Award (IdeA) to establish a Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) at the University of New Mexico (UNM) for carrying our research in CNS injury and pathophysiology using an integrative approach with a neuroimaging focus. One goal is to strengthen our existing unique neuroimaging facilities so that they become integrated into a state-of-the- art Center for applying functional neuroimaging techniques in brain research. UNM has developed a unique niche in neuroimaging over the past ten years with strengths in a number of areas including Magnetoencephalography (MEG), Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS), and Optimal Imaging. We are also in the process of constructing an Electron Paramagnetic Resonance (EPR) facility for non-invasive measurements of free radicals in in vivo preparations. Four pieces of major equipment requested for the core of this COBRE would substantially strengthen our Center, enabling us to complete at the national level in various areas of neuroimaging applications. This includes the upgrades of an existing 4.7T MR scanner and in vivo EPR spectrometer for animal studies, and a photodiode array and a two-photon laser scanning microscope for cellular optimal imaging studies using in vitro and in vivo preparations. Our second goal is to utilize this research environment for increasing the productivity and quality of research of our faculty, especially the junior faculty members, so that we can increase the number of funded investigators at the regular individual NIH grant (R01) level. At UNM there is a group of successful senior investigators with active regular individual NIH grant (RO1) level. At UNM there is a group of senior investigators with active RO1-level funding in the area of CNS injury and pathophysiology with a neuroimaging focus who can establish a collaborative research team that can service to create an exciting and stimulating environment for fostering faculty development. The increase in the number of active investigators at our institution over the past decade makes the COBRE an ideal vehicle for faculty development. We have identified four promising junior faculty members working in the area of CNS injury and pathophysiology who can be directly helped with support from this IdeA grant to become independent scientists from R01- level funding. The COBRE Director and the senior investigator our team will serve as the mentors. The proposed research by these mentored investigators is multi-disciplinary and integrative, designed to produce a useful systematic longitudinal characterization of each type of pathophysiology and to provide new insights into the possible mechanisms of brain injury and recovery. To help create a stimulating research milieu, we propose to initiate a formal seminar series on neuro- pathophysiology, to annually organize a mini-symposium on timely thematic topics, and to administer a visiting scientist program. We have also formed a national advisory committee consisting of prominent scientists in our field who can guide us in the development of our COBRE, The progress of the junior faculty members in their scientific work will be monitored according to our mentorship program.